Becoming the Strongest Huntsmen
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: I feel Inspired by TheDemonKingNaruto on his work of Jaune having the powers of One Punch Man and DBZ, I don't know if he's going to continue his work or not so I hope he doesn't mind if I do this story, Follow Jaune as he start his Journey from the bottom to the top. (Going to change the rating to M soon)
1. Training

**_I__ feel inspired by TheDemonKingNaruto by his or her making Jaune OP, Kinda like One Punch Man and DBZ together and Jaune is doing serious training to become a Huntsmen of his dream and he's going to make it happen by going to Signal Academy in Patch and lost against the "Sun Dragon" Yang Xiao-Long_**

**_Now I'm not taking his or her stories or anything like that, I'm making how the story in my vision and how it's going to go... So hope you all like this._**

* * *

_***Patch***_

_**The story of shows of a 13 year old Jaune Arc and him living alone in Patch with no Parents because his father disown him for disappointed him by failed yet again to get into Signal Academy, Now his Dad left his son to either die in Patch and Jaune does not have a scroll on him to called his mother or sisters, Now his here... In Patch training himself to become strong to and be a Huntsmen like his Great- Grandpa Arc, Now Jaune is living in a cheap apartment with no air conditions because he needs to save money for protein**_

"This is not a good idea" He was laying down on his bed tired by his usual routine and now it's 3 in the mourning and it's almost time for him to get up because he has to wake up in 4 in the mourning to 9 to in the evening while eating three course of meal a day, Doing all of this with no break and the pain his starting to get into him

"But... I can't just give up, I'm going to be a Huntsmen and that's what I will do!" Jaune then get's up trying to ignore the pain and went to his fridge to get a bottle of water and get's change into his his shoes, Blue Jogging Pants, and a regular black hoodie, It's also been two months since he started his training, Before he was kinda a weak man but now he then looks like a perfect build with an 8 pack by his 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats, and 10 km run has been simple enough routine

Then he also had a makeshift curling iron from an abandoned steel pipe and junkyard tires full of arms and rims, He used this to do his additional 100 pull ups, bicep curls, tricep curls, and alternating his push ups with one hand, He also increase his running by increasing distance he ran by an additional 5 km while taking alternate trips to run threw rivers causing water to weigh down on him

It was tiring as hell, His legs felt like stone and his arms kept making clicking and snapping noises every time he so much do squats or push ups

But his sheer determination he endure it all for the sole purpose of getting stronger, To become a Hero through his own means and methods

Not to mention, Due to his shitty state of a apartment was in, The A/C had burned out and the fucking landlord refused to get it fixed because his lazy, Jaune was irritated but as time went he then grew to accept it for two reasons, With no air conditions Jaune could add the unbearable heat of his apartment as part of his training, Mental conditioning he liked to say

But to some would just say he was being cheap because he didn't have to pay extra for a damn air conditioner

_**(Oh if this is just too much information you could just skip)**_

Before he left for his routine, He is making a "Muscle Mass Shake", It was a mix of Orange Juice, Fish, Chicken, Broccli, Lettuce, Tomato, Spinach, and all the bullshit vegetables that were healthy for the human body However...

Underneath all the ingredient Jaune had put in, as the self proclaim genius he then though of a good idea, He had mixed in a handful of crushed dust inside of the Shake

Now it wasn't an ordinary dust... or at least as far as he could tell, It was something he found along the way during his last week runs, He stumbles an abandoned mine that was formerly owned by the local mining company contracted by the Schnee Corporation, There he came upon a strange discovery

It was Dust, there wasn't much but it was enough to garner his attention, However it was unlike any sort of dust he'd ever came across or seen in history books or school lesson's during his small time in Signal, It had no color and it was clear to be honest, almost feel like glass, But the dust was an iridescent multitude of colors within that it was almost beautiful in a sense, He then took a handful of them and head back to his apartment and mixed it in his drinks... Now he was starting to regret the decision

"Come on Jaune... It's time" He then finished his drink of a "Shake" and got ready he hoped that the strange dust could somehow let him to control lightning of his hands, or Fire, or even Water or Ice!, Or he can somehow got all elements in his hands

"Is mixing dust inside of the Shake a good idea? Naw it's not so-?!" He then felt something perhaps something in the dust

What Jaune failed to realized is that Dust was more than just an energy propellant or a source of energy to be used as fuel or electricity, Legends said that at the dawn of time of creation, Mankind was formed by the primordial essence that was known as Dust, Soon came the Grimms came to being which caused make up arms by utilizing dust as any means of weaponry, It was that though people forgot one solid truth about Dust that faded into myth and fairy tales.

The fact that Dust was the primordial state of which mankind was created from, An essence that to this day no one truly understand due to it's solid origins... and Jaune Arc had consumed that which was the primordial essence in it's most concentrated form

And he just made a grave mistake

_**"CRK!"**_

It hit him with Full Force of a meteor once the first sound of his right wrist snapping out of place sounded

_**Pain**_

That was all Jaune felt as his kneels gave away and falls to the floor, He scrambled to try and figure out what was happening but everything he did was overcame by the pure pain, His hands clawed the floor, Nails digging through plastic tiles and ripping up most of the flooring with single vicious swipe, His eyes widened in pure agony whilst his hands went up to claw at his throat as pure raw agony rushed through every part of his body, It was like lava was running through his veins and acid was injected into his eyeballs, He tried to breath but all that came out was throat-tearing sounds, a wracking cough that only resulted in spitting amount of blood onto the floor

He then rolled around until finally he was belly down on the floor, his eyes dilating to small dots as saliva and blood dribbled out of his mouth, The Blood vessels popped up in his eye causing them to become blood shot as the veins in his body seemed to ignite aflame causing them to rupture within his face and body, His usually pale complexion seemed to drop to that of a corpse now and as his eyes threatened to roll back into his head Jaune began to lose grip with the waking world as the effects of what he'd take tore his body

"This...was a bad idea" The Blond thought to himself as his vision begins to dissolve away, The black spots in his sight tearing away the fabric of the waking world as Jaune was consumed by the effects of his drink, Feeling his consciousness slipping away, Jaune fiercely gripped at the floor as a means to support his hold in the living world by whatever means

Then... He felt something, Ticking at the back of his mind, whispering words of cold truth that pulled at his very soul was a voice without a tone or persona, It was soulless, But it was truth in every regard, A dark truth that he had tried to bury these last 2 months

_**"What's the point of holding on? Your father threw you away like a piece of trash"**_

...That was true, his father had tossed him away after failing the Signal entrance exam, He had stripped him of all that was as Jaune Arc, the firstborn son of the Arc Clan, He was nothing now, just another passerby a sub-average 13 year-old boy with nothing to his name... but the clothes on his back, few liens and the skills he was taught as a child

_**"Exactly, so again what's the point if holding on? Your father hates you for the crippled state you were born with, Your own mother has yet to contact you and you loving sisters have yet to come see you, Your alone Jaune Arc and you will die suffering alone" A dark Voice inside of his mind said**_

That...that was right, He was alone, In the last moments of what would be his biggest mistake, he would be here dead and alone on the floor in some cheap ass apartment in the outskirts of Patch, No one knows he was gone and even then it would be too late as by then his cold corpse would have decomposed before anyone came to look for him, The only one would be looking for him was the lazy landlord because of pay rent

So why was his body simply refusing to let go?

Why...

_**"Why... why do you continue to struggle? What hope do you have in this life that keeps you rooted to this world? You have no family, no friends, no loved ones, nothing worthwhile about yourself besides the mundane skills you picked up as a child, Your life means absolutely nothing, So why do you refused to DIE?!" The Dark Voice enraged by Jaune not giving up**_

He...

"I..."

However, the dark voice was silenced once he saw and heard something, The voice someone very dear to him of a man was more of a father than his biological one

_**"My boy, to be a hero means you must walk hand-to-hand with death, You must be willing to bear the burden of holding the world upon your shoulders while suffering untold amounts of pain just so the rest of the world can be protected, If you want to be a hero, to protect everyone, You must become strong that you can endure anything in your way, If you want to be the Hero, the kind of hero you aspire to become, you must endure all sorts of pain, look death in the eye and spit in it's face, For the kind of Hero you want to be, You must break you body over and over again, Until you have become the Strongest!"**_

A sudden calm washed over Jaune's fragmenting mind as warm realization took hold of the young man, He knew this voice, He knew it intimately well enough, It was the voice of a man that had been his caretaker for a good part of his life, The man had everything had been to him, his father, brother, close confidant, and a teacher

It was the voice of his wise, if so a bit perverted Grandpa

The other voice tried to repel against the words of his Grandpa, but Jaune had stop listening, He could remember now, He remembered why he was doing all of this in the first place, To be a hero his dream, and he would be the strongest to do it, Even if had to break his body a thousands times over to do so, he would still do it

_**(Theme of One Punch Man) by **__**Seigi Shikkou**_

"Even... even if my bones shatter..." He muttered into the vast that was his subconscious, Even though they were just words, frail and easily forgotten, there was a temperance in them that held strong and firm to the realty of the situation

"Even if... my body fails me..." He spoke again, strength slowly beginning to trickle back into his voice, His eyes slowly beginning to chum and smolder, as if an ember began to light aflame and stroked into an inferno

"Even if Remnant wants me dead and even if death hold me..." The fragments existence that was Jaune Arc, torn apart by the law of the world for doing what was simply beyond the conceptual word of idiotic and suicidal, began to piece themselves back together, A body broken again and again and again by the perceptional wrath of the world and held in the icy grip of death, Beaten but adaptable, Broken but stronger then ever, Shattered yet sharper then any sort of sword

It was a, but with a whim that Jaune finally open his eyes in the vast darkness of his own consciousness, Yet his sapphire eyes burned with an intensity that seemed to pierce through the veil of his own would be death, Words of simple meaning, but holding the power that defied reality rung true all the same, They came out spilling forth from his lips in a snarl akin to an enraged God

"I WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE AS SOMEONE WORTH SOMETHING IN THIS WORLD!" His shout caused the realm of his consciousness to crack causing vile and foul mist of darkness to spew forth into the form of tendrils, They acted with haste as if alarmed of this entity, They wrapped around the body of an existence of Jaune Arc, But his body reacted violently, He pulled and ripped at the tendrils restricting him with a ferocity that would have sent a Elder Grimm Wyvern running

"I WILL NOT BE CHAINED DOWN ANYMORE!" His screams of rage shattered his sub-conscious world, The dark realm fell away akin to fragments glass, However hiding behind all those shards and fragments of his sub-conscious was a true terror that lurked behind it all, Staring straight at Jaune just a mass of ebony, It had no body but it's mass seemed all encompassing, It writhed spasmed as if it were alive, and it's Red eyes glared balefully at the existence that denied it

And Jaune glared back, his blue eyes ignited into a furious that presented his fury

"AND I WILL BE THE STRONGEST HERO TO EVER LIVED!" He roared just as the mass of darkness exploded into a sludge that encompassed the whole realm he was in, However as it came around it, whispering honeyed sweet words filed with dark false promises, Jaune's face only scrunched up into a furious scowl, He ignored the whispers and lurched forward, His body curled up into a ball, Knees tucked in and arms cross

Then the impossible occurred, an error in the system happened, A hiccup in the worlds law spawned as Jaune's body yanked outwards, fists clenched and body tense as he let loose a scream

No... no this is no scream, no yell, no roar or anything of the sort

It was simply, the physical manifestation of Jaune's built to anger

_**"I. WILL. BE. THE. STRONGEST!" Jaune shouted of hope and sheer determination**_

What followed was nothing short of amazing and terrifying

An eruption of light came forth, it was akin to like a supernova or the colliding of a thousands of dying stars, The explosion destroyed the darkness and with it...

The last vestiges of Jaune's own bottled up depression, taken hold and formed into nothing but an unbridled fury that could not be quenched

Then everything went white

* * *

_***3.30 A.M***_

_**It was 3.30 A.M and Jaune turn off his alarms and stretch himself**_

"By Oum, I've really gone used to this sleeping schedule haven't I?" Jaune muttered himself as he stalked his bathroom to get ready for the day, Idly grabbing his training clothes, just as Jaune went to clean himself up he stopped and looked over at the brown bag of dust of crystals he'd taken from that mine awhile back and his mind went back to all that had happened yesterday

He scowled as memories of it all came flooding back

"That had been a really bad idea, I nearly died there didn't I?" He spoke to himself then head in to the bathroom to take a shower

As he step into the shower he shivered on the spot before getting used to the ice cold water splashing onto his skin, Once he began washing himself though, he thought about what had happened after blacking out the first time

"What was the place? It was pitch black, was that people call your sub-conscious or something? So bizarre" He commented then began washing his hair

Once he got out of the shower, He went over to brush his teeth until he spot this

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted and looking at the mirror

His hair, his wonderful scraggly blonde hair that he had been so proud of, hair would make women swoon and call out his name in love-struck wonderment was...was...

Everything is there, except for one glaring thing

A lock, a single bang of his hair now the purest of white, Like that of the shattered moon that hung overhead during Remnant at day and night, It was almost easy to miss if not for the stark contrast it had with the rest of his bright yellow hair

Jaune simply stared at it for the longest moments before looking down...

"You know what? Fuck it I don't care anymore, So much weird shit has happened that this is just too small to really care about" with a gruff he went about to brush his teeth, Rinsing his mouth, he got dressed, grab a banana and once it was consumed went about his training, Doing his best to ignore all that had happened priory to today

Thus, once he finished his home exercise of push-ups, sit-ups, and squats and left and left his apartment to go do his 15 KM run, he missed the single black crow watching him from the trees lines, It's blood red eyes with keen interest it began to follow him with one stray thought running through the birds mind

_**"Let's see how you process with the limiter you've broken, Jaune Arc" The Bird said**_

* * *

_**Hey so I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapters soon, And I know that we didn't see Jaune doing his work out but I'm saving that for the next chapter and perhaps meeting our favorite Red Reaper, Leave me a PM or Reviews and I will see you all later.**_

_**P.S, I'm still doing Universe of Jaune Arc, Taking a break from the Universe crap for now**_


	2. Jaune meets Ruby Rose

_**Hope you all enjoy that last post I did with Jaune, Now I'm going to answer some of your guys questions on this, I'm normally don't do this but what the heck?**_

_**Marekiller - No he's not bald, just his hair change a little**_

_**Qwertynus - Thumbs up to you for figuring that out**_

_**Stratos263 - Yeah I also imagine the father is going to be in shock seeing his son grow more powerful than before**_

_**Death444 - Thanks and I will do more of this**_

_**Sames - I will continue this until I give up for adaption**_

_**DeliriousDingo - Fuck Off, Your not the first person to tell me that my grammer is shit**_

_**That's all I have for the reviews I got and let's continue more of Jaune doing his training to become a hero he wants to be**_

* * *

_***Patch***_

The outskirts of Patch was a rather nice place to go when you just wanted to get away from the general populace of everyday mundane society, The outskirts was simply forests that stretched for miles all around Patch while leaving a few clearings here and there for the general campsite, The forests only stopped through when they reached cliffs of Patch that overlooked the ocean and jagged rocks below, To go there with a couple friends to hung out or simply to relax was a good way to unwind when felt tension was taking over most of your life

However to go there alone was simply asking for a death wish

Despite how safe Patch was since it was the central point of the Signal Academy, A school dedicated to the schooling and training of huntsmen and huntresses alike, the small continent still faced a problem, When venturing out into the outskirts of Patch you had to be aware of your surroundings and always be prepared to protect yourself in case of an emergency, The problem they faced was like any other country was the ever impending attack of the Grimm's, No matter where you were in the world Grimm's were an ever present threat due to their unique nature for being attracted to negative emotions such as anger, sadness, sorrow, anguish, and depression

If their was anyone in the world, whether it be a single individual or a group of people that had a strong sense amount of negative emotions such as these then there was little doubt that the Grimm would appear, It was simply a common fact that the inhabitants of Remnant had come accept, The Grimm was a constant threat to both Humans and Faunus alike to say otherwise, Oblivious to the true danger that they represented would only paint you as a fool

And that was a lesson one particular resident in the forests was learning very quickly

_**...**_

Ruby Rose was a rather unorthodox young girl, 11 years of age and the younger sister to her 13 year old older sister Yang Xiao-Long, She much like her sister was an aspiring Huntress with the talent to be one of best born within her, Though she was too young to be taken into Signal Academy she was still being trained on how to fight Grimm's by he Uncle Qrow which led her become a bit proficient in the use of a Scythe in battle, Though being nowhere near to what she wanted to be, her Uncle said she was getting better, However with that said due to her training by her Uncle, Ruby also ventured into another avenue of being a Huntress, Since all Huntsmen and Huntress alike had to forged their own weapons, Ruby was introduced early into the making of a weapon and what it took to craft your own

The Day Qrow showed her how to craft a weapon something as basic a sword? The very next day Ruby had wrote it up a schematic on the very same sword only it was far advance and in a sense perfected to such degree that Qrow admitted her schematic to the Atlas Military which was now a sword being utilized by the majority of it's infantry

In short, Ruby Rose was an 11 year old aspiring huntress and a weapons fanatical genius like no other

Ruby was raised with dreams and aspiring like any other boys and girls wants to be a Huntsmen, She was raised in a family of hunters those being the best of the best may have influenced her to become one herself, but it didn't stop her from still being the child that she was, Which was why she had come out here into the outskirts of her home Patch, just so she act like the young girl she was

Her mother Summer Rose is still alive when she went to her mission and somehow survived, She was the strongest and most beautiful women Ruby had every known, And Summer gave Ruby the Red cloak that she is wearing today and she only took it of if she wants to

Ruby look up to her mother because Summer was the center of the world of her world in all things, and she was the one teach Ruby on how to cook cookies because of her sister and dad can't cook, and Summer had been there all the time to tuck her in and reading her fairy tale before going to bed

Her thoughts was cut short because she found herself surrounded by Grimm's Namely an Ursa, two Deathstalkers, and a King Taijitu, it was upon seeing them though Ruby did the only thing she could do at the moment

She ran

Or to be more precise used her Semblance, which allowed her to travel at such speed that the normal eye wouldn't even be able to perceive

For as much training she was given, She was never taught how to fight a Grimm, not even Yang had been taught how to fight a Grimm yet which is why she ran, However only recently discovered her Semblance and the most she could use it for was a total of 2 times after that she'd be dangerously low on her aura reserves to do anything else

Which was also the problem she is facing now

"Keep running don't stop, Remember what Uncle Qrow said, if you ever encounter a Grimm just keep running... Yep great advice Uncle!" She swore under her breath before she heard another roar and it was her instincts that saved her as she jumped to the side avoiding a swipe from an Ursa now

_**Then Ruby wants to test out her new sword that she created and head in to attack the Ursa, Also her Sword can turn into a Scythe for some reason...**_

"Woah!" Ruby was in surprise jumped to the side if the Ursa Major had been hit and it was cleanly decapitated from it's body

Blinking in surprise as the Grimm vanish in a smoke of black, Ruby stopped to look at her weapon and herself for a moment...

"I..I did it?" She mumbled to herself in disbelief as a 11 year old girl just killed an Ursa Major on her own, with no experience before hand, just a bit of desperation and determination

...

"WOOO I DID IT!" She jumped in joy at her achievement, her weapon was Crescent Rose in the air as her arms went upwards, a megawatt grin spreading over her face

_**Ssszk!**_

**_(Oh yeah, so this is Ruby's early version of Crescent Rose and it's a sword for now and later on she changed it into a Sniper Rifle and Scythe)_**

She froze as the sounds of hissing snapping of claws, daring to look behind her Ruby saw a multitude of Red/Yellow eyes of the other Grimm's coming towards her, Then for the first time in ever... Ruby swears

"...Shit"

Exactly

* * *

"It's been six mouths since I started my training here and already I've come to learned far more than I think I'd ever learn in Signal" Jaune Arc thought as he did daily annual 15 kilometer run, Sweat pored from his head as he ran across the outskirts of Patch, In between the city line and the edge of the forests surrounding the large city, He kept jogging though as he neared the end of his run by just a few kilometers

A lot had happened since the dust consumption incident that had nearly killed him, For one while he had continued on within his normal training regime he had completely stopped the idea of ever making Shake again, He had also taken those dust crystals and shoved them to the side purely out of principle alone, After just one nearly killed him he didn't want anything to do with them, but he couldn't get rid of them entirely because of one thing and only one thing

Somehow the incident, through either being on death's door or the consumption of the dust, it had done something to him, And among the effects done to him was something that had brought him to tears once he realized what it was

It forcefully unlocked his Aura

How he knew this? Simple, During the moments of his training for the last few mouths after the incident he began to noticed a white aura igniting itself around his body, He instinctively knew this was his aura... but his was just different from everyone else, even when he saw his family using aura, When other people used aura it would glow around the edge of their body like that of light coming off a candle, The difference though was that when Jaune tried to bring up his aura it didn't glow come up into his soft warm glow like everyone else

His body literally burst his aura, his body would become so engulfed in his power that it was akin like being wreathed in a armor of molten fire, His Aura came off him in fiery white flames which licked off his body and floated upwards, he had come to notice that when he used his aura it had effected the environment as well, and this effect only grew him even more stronger and he can also charged up his aura, When he used it the first time it freaked him out.. but he was much more excited to try and test out more using his aura

Then Jaune looked at his hair and frowned for a moment, The incident with his hair didn't changed much or failing out and make him bald or anything like that, but that one bang that had turned completely white the day after that incident had somehow spread, Most of the tips one the left side of his hair were now completely white, For awhile he was a bit freaked out by it, but he just stopped caring and just labeled it as another weird thing that happened to him

"But it is getting pretty long, and I don't have Blanc to cut my hair anymore, Should I do try to cut it myself?" That was another thing, He was barely making ends to supply himself he couldn't afford to get his hair cut which resulted with it becoming long as a result, Usual he lived with his family Blanc, his second oldest sister and mother figure of the Arcs who took up responsibility of cutting his hair... However with her gone he had to leave it as it is as it causing it to grow past his neckline and reaching his shoulders-blades in a disheveled mess that some would say looked wild or untamed

To him it was just something he'd had to figure out when he had the chance

Thankfully though, It was his fifth mouth into his training that Jaune decided to test out his aura by seeing his augment his punches, Deciding to test it at the cliff of Patch, he willed it the smallest amount of his aura into his fists, and with all the determination he could swung his fist outward just to see what would happened

Jaune had never been more scared and excited of his power than at that moment

When he swung outwards he had heard a faint sound of a distance boom before a shockwave shot off from his fist, It had been so powerful it knocked him right on his ass, but when he got back up to see the result he was left standing there with his jaw opened once he saw what had happened, Now take into account that day the weather was cloudy and had a chance for thunderstorms, So when he punched the air and the shockwave hit, the entire sky cleared up and the ocean in path of his punch was split in half

That day, Jaune learned to never ever empower his punches with his aura unless in the most dire of circumstances, However that didn't make his normal punches any less devastating because as if right now his punches and kicks could-

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE~" A Voice from a distance said

His hearing picked up at the sound of a girl screaming and he stopped, his digging into the soil as he turned when he heard the sound, Eyes narrowed in concentration and screams called out from the girl, snapping branches, crunching boots against grass and leafs, and the distance of roars of...

"Grimm" Jaune didn't even hesitate before he took of, his legs tensed and sprung as he shot off where he heard the sound, There was no hesitation in his mind while he never fought a Grimm before he had long since resolved himself that if he wanted to become a Hero then he needed to learn how to fight the Grimm, If he wanted to save people he needed to react with his heart instead of his mind, To be a hero was his goal, his dream, his purpose in this world and as if some higher power saw this, gave him this sign

He ignored the branches and tress in his way as his azure blue eyes glared straight ahead and he passed another tree and appeared into the clearing did he finally see what he been hearing, He saw a little girl that couldn't be 11 or 12 trembling where she stood as she faced off against two Deathstalkers and a King Taijitu, Held in her hands was a rather wicked looking Scythe, but Jaune was looking more at her state of unrest

Her clothes were torn, her bright red cape in tatters, her body was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane, her black and red hair in a mess, and her unique silver eyes were wide in complete horror at what she was facing, However he saw something else... her eyes were bloodshot and in tears pooled from her eyes as she stood there in what could be her death

_**Th-Thump!**_

Jaune grits his teeth, and then he jumps up in the sky like a comet aimed between the girl and the Grimm's as one of the Deathstalkers shot it's stinger out to impale the poor girl

"NOT TODAY GRIMMS!"

* * *

This was it

This was how she was going to die

"Oh I am so so sorry dad, I'm sorry Uncle Qrow, I am sorry Yang, If I somehow survive this I am SO never leaving home again" She cried as her eyes looked upon the Grimm coming at her, As if feeding her misery and she was pretty sure they were, they only hastened their approach on her, The Ursa's claw at the ready, Deathstalkers pincers snapper as it's stingers weaved back in forth, and King Taijitu hissing at her, ready for it's next meal

Then the ground started to shake

"W-what the? What's going on!?" she scrambled to find balanced as the ground beneath her begins to crack and rumbled at her feet, The wind rushed around her, causing trees around her and the Grimm to stagger in befuddlement as well, Gripping Crescent Rose in hand looked around her both in both shock and bit of fear as she watched the ground itself tear away into boulders hey were floating upwards into the sky

Then she decided to dare look up something in her chest ushering her to look up, and when she did all emotion was washed away as she saw what could be describe as a start

"Pretty..."

But then came a shout sends chill in her spine

"NOT TODAY GRIMMS!"

The star begins to crash down between her and the Grimms

_**BOOM!**_

Ruby then look up and saw...

It was a boy that couldn't have been any older than herself, maybe by few years but no more than that, His hair was much like hers in a sense that it was mostly bright yellow, but going down his hair turned a stark white, much like the moon above, He stood a head taller than she did, and he was clothed in only a pair of black sneakers, light blue jogging pants and a simple black hoodie, However baggy clothes didn't even hide the imposing figure he struck as it clung to him through every movement and every calming breathe he took

His back is so broad

There was an odd sense of comfort in that stray thought Ruby had, but as she looked up to him her body froze in shock when she saw the same stinger from the Deathstalker had been stopped, Not because the Grimm had retreated either, But that the attack had been stopped itself

Because the boy stopped the stinger with his hands

"How..." Ruby manage to say while in shock

"Hey" Sudden Ruby perked up when she heard him speak, his voice was rough but there was certain warmth to it that seemed to calm down her rattled nerves, She looked up to see he was looking over his shoulders and and was smiling at her while the Deathstalker tried to pull back it's stinger

Was he that strong?

"Wow... and people called my eyes pretty" The little Rose thought to herself as her silver glistening eyes met an odd mixture of what was a majority of sapphire mixed with a shade of an inner white made his eyes seem much like hers, Silver, but with a blueish tint that seemed to glow with a majesty that confounded her very being

"you're safe now" Her eyes perked up at those words, and she looked at him questioning him with a tilt of her head, but he simply turned back to glare at the Grimm before him, Her eyes caught his fingers clenching around the stinger of the first Deathstalker, Then she finally saw him react as the other Grimm attacked him

_**"RAAH!"**_ The Ursa came from his left, but the young man simply jerked his arm back and in the process ripped of the Deathstalkers tail and stinger before spun around slammed it through the Ursa's skull

"Four" The boy muttered himself before his glaze snapped to the other Grimms

The moment had been so fast that Ruby had barely been able to catch what had happened, so dazed by it was she only taken out her shock when the Deathstalker let out a painful of pain

"Woah..." Ruby said

Jaune didn't stop there as the Ursa fell backwards before hitting the ground, He spun on his head before jumping over the second Deathstalkers attempt to cleave him in two, He came down again, bringing his foot down on the first injured scorpion-like Grimm and when his foot connected there was a resounding crack and boom as the ground Grimm stood on cracked and up-heaved as he creature of Darkness was crushed underneath the boy's heel, It let out one final dying screech before it too died and begin to dissipate into ashes of Ebony

"Three"

Rolling to the sides, Jaune flipped backwards in time to grasp the wide jaws of the King Taijitu from swallowing him whole, He held it back as it thrashed and writhed against his grip, It's long tongue hissing and fangs dripping with poison glistening as it tried to desperately get to it's target, To Ruby's eyes it looked to her that the boy wasn't even struggling from holding back the beast and to her disbelief looked like he was having fun

However, Jaune did see that the Deathstalker was fast approaching him and deciding to end this quickly he looked at the great snake and simply smirked

"Well if you're a King Taijtu, Then I'm am guessing your other half is right... HERE!" with a small grin Jaune pulled back his foot before bringing it down with a strong thrust, The ground beneath him and the Grimm shook before a large separated Remnant, His foot now through the skull of the white half of the Grimm, With it dead he glanced back to the other half of the beast and simply reared back his fist

"Here you want a taste of me? Then have it!" and a thrust of his fist punched forward

_**Shwoom!**_

A Shockwave erupted in the area making Ruby's hair flutter, but her eyes on the scene she was seeing, Now Ruby was now stranger the difference of levels of power in people, She had seen the power of her Uncle Qrow wielded with his Scythe and her father Taiyang when he got serious, Hell she could remember the faintest memories of her mother sparring with her dad at times, Her mother had been fast and strong almost scary so which sometimes made her question ever reach that power someday

But this?... This was something else entirely, What she was seeing right now looked nearly identical or as close too a picturesque to the fairy tales her mother told her as a child

"So...Strong?" Ruby mumbled under her breathe as she saw something that defied the realm of impossibility

The boy's fist had hit the Grimm, but everything below it's head was gone and the entire body just vanished upon impact with the boys fists leaving only head to fail to the ground with which it soon vanished into black mist

"Two, and then there was one" Jaune spoke as he turned to see the last Deathstalker coming at him without any sense of danger it was in, It was pitiful in a sense that the creatures of the Grimm didn't have a soul, otherwise the Deathstalker would have realized what kind of situation it was in, Alas a such a thing was impossible for such creatures of darkness to understand which was why what happened next didn't surprise Ruby as much as it should have

Or maybe she was just numb to the whole impossibility of what she was seeing?

...

Let's go with that

"Okay, so you wanna go? Fine by me" Glaring at the Grimm and Jaune was waiting for the Deathstalker get's close and he brought his fist close to his right side and just blurred in motion to Ruby's eyes

And the Deathstalker as a whole just exploded into black mist, there was no dramatic shockwave or surrounding damage done, The Grimm was simply and completely devastated by the much one-sided massacre it'd been dealt with the young man

"So strong...So...Cool" Ruby then comes up to him scaring the blond a little

"Train me!" She said

The blond just stare at her with a shock and confusion

"Uhh What?" He said to her

"Train me! I want to be strong as you, I want to the strongest Huntress and I want you to teach me all you know!" She jumped up and down, she was begging Jaune to train her

"Before that what's your name?" The Blond said

"It's Ruby, Ruby Rose! please train me Master!" She then got in her knees with a strong pout like a lost puppy to Jaune and he can't refused her pouting!

Jaune see this before with his sisters, When they want to make him dress like a girl he refused but they pouted at him and he can't no to them... Such an evil magic I say

"Fine... well my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc..." Or was it? I lost his last name from his dad so he didn't know if he could use that name

"Can you tell me where you lived and I will think about when I train you?" Jaune ask her

"Oh Sure! come follow me!" She then took Jaune's hands and then use her Semblance and run all the way to her home and she hoped that her family agreed to let Jaune teach her

* * *

_**Hope you all like this chapter, and the Aura Jaune has right now is Ki from DBZ that explained how the Aura around was covered in white Flames and stuff**_

_**Also a reminder for you guys, Jaune is not bald just some of the left side of his hair now covered in White layers**_

_**That's all I have to say and I will see you all next time.**_


	3. Jaune meets Rose-Xiao-Long Family

_**Hope you all enjoy my last chapter of Jaune saving Ruby and I wonder if Jaune is really going to train Ruby or her parents even allow her to even train by Jaune at all? Find out what's going to happened and I'll see you all later.**_

* * *

_***Patch***_

Ruby was dragging her-soon-to-be-master to train her just like him, But she has to admit that Jaune is really handsome and her eyes anyway, Oh! there almost there to her house!

"Ruby! Can you please slow down!" Jaune shouted at her to stop because he has motion sickness that he still didn't train to avoid

"Sorry!" She then slow down and making Jaune to finally able to walk on his own, Because of Ruby's Speed Semblance he almost fell onto the ground because of her

"This girl... What's up with her anyway?" Jaune thought of himself as why does this girl wants him to train her?

After he said that, He didn't realize that the two was at her house already and then comes by a another blonde who is now hugging her younger sister

"RUBY! Where did you go you little dork!" Yang was crying and anger that her little Ruby just left the house without asking her or their parents first

Then Jaune and Yang look at each other

...

"YOU!" Yang points at him like she's accusing him that he's trying to get with her sister

"Oh shit... It's Yang" Jaune thought and sigh as when every time he tried to get into Signal, He always fail because their was someone blocking his way in... It was Yang Xiao-Long the Daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long

"Yang? What was that shouting?" Then another women shows up and she also has Silver eyes just like Ruby, So he guess that's her mom

"Yeah Yang, What's going on?" And another one shows up... It's Tai

_**(Oh Yeah, I made Summer alive in this one because why not it could be interesting a little)**_

"Oh your Jaune Arc right?" Tai said to Jaune

"Just Jaune sir... I'm no longer an Arc" Jaune then looks down in shame because he failed his Family which cause his Dad to left him to die out here in Patch in the first place

"No longer an Arc? What happened and why are you here?" Tai was confuse as to why this boy even here at his house

"Dad! Can Jaune train me please!~" His thoughts were interrupted by his little rose, Who is now asking him to let Jaune to train her?

"Why Ruby?" Tai said to his little Rose

"He saved me from Grimm's with only his bare hands and he's my hero!" Ruby then hugs her hero to death, Making Jaune to gag a little

After that moment, Tai was sudden felt like an over protective papa bear because he doesn't want any guys coming for his girls

"Now Tai calm down" His wife said to him and he calms down... a little

Then the Rose mother looks at Jaune

"Now Jaune, Let's head inside and tell us how you save my Daughter" She said to him and Jaune just nodded because he felt the dark aura from her, Like she will kill anyone that hurts her kids

_***Rose-Xiao-Long Family House***_

After Jaune explains on how he saved Ruby's life from a Ursa, two Deathstalkers, and a King Taijtu with only his fists and raw power, The other three members were in awed that this boy save their Daughter/Sister... But there was someone that doesn't believe it, Yang Xiao-Long

Yang almost knew what Jaune is, He trying to get into Signal but always lose against her and she figures that he's going to head back to where he came from... But he's still here for what reason?

She's trying to understand as to why Jaune is still here in Patch... But then she remembers that he said he's no longer an Arc? Did something happened with his family that he didn't beat her

"While I'm happy that you save my little Rose Jaune, But I thought you perhaps be back with your family don't they miss you?" Tai for some reason said that to him

Then Jaune eyes begins to darken a little

"I...rather not talk about it, All I can say that my father disowns me and strip away from my last name and the Arc Legacy with it..." Jaune close his eyes like he's trying to not cry about the past with his family

"This poor boy?" Summer thoughts to herself, His family must be idiot's to leave their own child here to die... Then she got in idea

"Jaune?" She said to him, making sure that Jaune is looking at her

"Y-yes?" He said trying to make sure why is she so close to his face

"Why not live here with us" She said with a smile, Jaune was confuse for a moment

"Summer? What are you doing?" Tai ask his wife, Trying to understand why she's letting Jaune to live with them

Jaune already own a apartment... But the rent was always so high like 150 Liens once a week to stay in the cheap apartment... But he then make a decision

"O-okay then... If you don't mind?" He said to her and then Summer just hugs him like he's her son now

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll make sure to write fill an adoption papers and make you a member of our family, For now on your name will be Jaune Rose" Summer explains the information to him and he was shock at first

Jaune already has a family... But I don't think they care for him anymore so I guess he can give this Family a shot

"Sure, My name is now Jaune Rose" He then smiles at them and the little reaper hugs her master/brother

Tai was still sketched about letting Jaune into his family, But he has to accept his wife decisions, Plus Jaune looks like he can handle himself and he can guess he's been training a lot for the past 10 months since being here in Patch

Yang was kinda pissed a little that a boy who she defeated is now part of her family, Although she always wonders on having an brother

"Oh uh? Can I get all of my stuff from my apartment?" Jaune ask his new family

"Oh sure!, Me, Tai and the Kids well help as well!" Summer said went upstairs to get dress, followed by Tai

Then Jaune looks at Ruby, Who she really admired and wants him to train her

"After when we get my stuff Ruby, I'll train you" He said to her and the Rose just hugs at her new brother

Yang look at her little sister hugging Jaune, And she felt like she was replaced

"After all of this Jaune, I'm going to see if you really improve" Yang stares at her new "Brother" with hatred in her eyes

_***Jaune's Apartment***_

To say the least, Jaune got all of his stuff from his apartment and sending it to his new family's car, He also grab the Dust he got from the mines... He stares at it and wonders if he should keep it

"Well.. what the heck" He grabs them and shoved them into his suitcase into the car

"Hey Jaune, I got a weird question for you?" Ruby said to him

"What is it Ruby?" He ask his new sister

"What happened with your hair? I look at your old photos and you only have blond hair just like Yang, But why is your left side has White like the shattered moon?" Ruby looks at Jaune from the photo and at him with difference compare to each other

"To be honest Ruby... I don't know, I remember waking up one mourning and I see this one my bang, I didn't think to much at the time... But I think it's going to turn my hair white soon?" Jaune didn't know why his hair suddenly just turn white on his left side, But he really hope that it doesn't consume all of his blond hair

"Well... I think it's really cool, Like your hair is just like the Moon! and that's so awesome!" Ruby responded back on her brother's hair comment

"Oh and how about your eyes, It looks just like my Silver eyes, But your has blueish tint on them?" Ruby ask her second questions on Jaune

The two of them were talking and talking with each other, Until Summer calls them that it's time to go back "Home"

"Are you sure that it's okay leaving without telling the landlord?" Summer ask Jaune

"Trust me it's fine, He's one of the most lazy landlords that I have ever come across" Jaune responded back at Summer with a confident tone

* * *

_***Lazy Landlord POV***_

_**It's been 2 weeks when the landlord check up on Jaune's room**_

_**1\. It's because Jaune forgot to pay his rent**_

_**2\. Has been avoiding to pay Rent**_

_**3\. Wants him to fix his Air Conditions**_

_**Now he's here and knocking on his room, But no answer, Then he try knocking again... No answer... Then he bang on his room... No answer**_

_**Then he check his keys on his neck and opens up Jaune's room and tell him to pay his damn rent, But when he opens the room, Jaune's stuff was gone and there was a note left on the counter of the kitchen**_

_**"Thanks for letting me stay in the apartment, But I already left and I'm not paying anything to you, So thanks for letting me stay for free!" Signed by Jaune Arc with a Happy face attach to it**_

_**Then the Landlord crush the papers and opens the apartment's window**_

"MARK MY FUCKING WORDS ARC! IF I EVER SEE YOU COMING HERE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" The Landlord said in rage that the fucking Kid left without paying his damn rent

* * *

Jaune Rose got a feeling that the Lazy Landlord got his note of not paying his rent, Now he can save it up for himself and his new family

"Come one Jaune~ Let's train!" Ruby is trying to wake her brother up because during 2 weeks of training Jaune teach Ruby on hand-to-hand a little, While she was more of a weapon type, Jaune told her that weapons can easily be taken away so she needs a little combat with Hand-to-Hand and that's what she has to do to if Crescent Rose was taken away from her

"Yeah bro, Wake your ass up already!" Yang is also trying to get Jaune, After when Jaune was now living with his new family, Yang challenge him to a fight and put him to his place

* * *

_***Flashback, 2 weeks ago***_

Yang and Jaune was warming up outside of their backyard and was getting ready to fight, Their ref was Tai and the spectators was Summer and Ruby looking at both Jaune and Yang on the fight

"Let's see how you improve Jauney boy~" Yang with a smirk on her face thinking that she's going to beat Jaune again in Signal

However Jaune wasn't thinking about fighting Yang, He was thinking on his strength and how is he going to reduced it to normal level, He doesn't want to kill Yang by accident by his selfishness... Then he got an Idea

"Before we fight, Let me show you guys my Aura" He said to them making his new family raise an eyebrow

Then Jaune took off his hoodie reviewing his 6 pack Abs to the Females in the room, While Tai just hummed impress that this boy grown more muscles when he last saw him in Signal against Yang

Yang's face was red while seeing Jaune's Abs, She could grind meat on that rack...

Summer was kinda glad that her new son got some good build... But she has to avoid on thinking some dirty thoughts on her son

Ruby didn't understand on why her Brother just took off his Hoodie, Maybe he's just hot?

_**(Let me remind you all, Ruby is 11 and she doesn't understand about guys just yet, While Yang and Jaune is 13)**_

"It's now or never?" Jaune thought in his mind then charge up his Aura, Creating White Flames coming from his body ignited almost of the backyard and wind is pushing them back

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaune shouted up in the sky while releasing a lot of his Aura

Jaune figures that if he does this he can reduced his strength a little, He's only charging them up because he wants to know how strong he is now and how to avoid on hurting anyone that he seems a threat

_**(I can't figure out on the next one so I'll just say it, Jaune wants to avoid on killing anyone by mistake because of his Strong Strength so he's charging up to see how powerful he is now and learn to avoid this in the near future)**_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then the ground begins to crack a little and flew upwards in the sky by Jaune's Aura

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Yang was scared on seeing Jaune's Aura, It's similar to hers when someone touch her hair and her eyes turn Red and she powers up

"This is even worst then Yang's?" Tai remembers that one kid touch her hair it's game over for him... But for Jaune it's on the next level and it's dangerous

"Jaune is so cool~ Huh Mom!" Ruby was getting excited and ready for Jaune to train her just like him

"He is honey... He is" Summer was in shock on her newly adopted son has this much Aura in him... But she also noticed the Silver eyes he had, It's like hers in Ruby... But also has blueish tint in his eyes that almost make it impossible to mistake him as the "Silver Eyes Warrior"

"Can this boy could also use his own Silver Eyed Powers?" Summer thought about it and for the split second debunk this as a no for now

That's when Jaune understand the surrounding around him, So he power down a little and understand on his Aura

"So that's how powerful I am... Sweet" He smirk but then remembers that he has to fight Yang, He then lowered his Aura and hoped that it doesn't killed her

Then Jaune then kick ups both of his feet _**(Goku from DBZ Super Broly movie when he's warming up) **_And got into a stance he created, "The Turtle Hermit Stance"

"Let's go Yang" Jaune with a confident smile on his face ready for a fight

Then Yang got out of her shock and look at Jaune with her own smirk

"Just because your Aura is stronger then mine doesn't mean you can beat me Jaune!" Then Yang charge in to attack Jaune

Jaune and Yang begins to fight it out with each other, But the difference that Yang can realize is that Jaune is more stronger then she last seen him in Signal and it freak her out a little

Then Jaune side kicks on her feet, Causing her to fall don to her butt and Jaune stares at her and ready his fist for a strongest move he has

Tai was about to stop the match, But Summer told him don't interfere just yet...

"Serious Move... DEATH" He then moves his fist to Yang's face and she close her eyes ready for the punch

...

It never did, She opens her eyes and saw that Jaune's hand is open and trying to get her up

"You okay?" He said to her

"Y-yeah?" Yang took Jaune's hands and got up from the ground

"I'm just glad that your okay" Jaune then smiles at her and Yang felt something in her chest

_**There was Heart Beeping in Yang's chest...**_

"Love" She said in her thoughts... Here is Yang Xiao-Long, The strongest girl in Signal now acting like a school girl to the boy she beat to get into Signal, Is now in love with him

But there is another problem... He's her brother

Well a adopted brother, But it's against the law to date your siblings no matter if their blood related or not, But for Yang...

She doesn't care, She now wants her newly brother in her bed no matter what, What was that word for strange siblings... Incest? Yeah that was the word

Yang stares at Jaune's 6 pack Abs and lick her lips, Yang Xiao-Long is going to get what she wants and Jaune is not going to say "No" to her

"Yang, You okay? You been staring at me for the past few minutes? Is something wrong?" Jaune ask her

"No~ There's nothing wrong Lover Boy~" She then wrap her arms on Jaune's waist and pull him close to her

Jaune was about to react, But his lips were covered by Yang's lips!

"Is she kissing me?!" Jaune thoughts about himself, Then their mother Summer broke in and stop Yang

"Yang Xiao-Long?! What are you doing to you brother?!" Summer with a red face ask Yang

"Well Mom~, Bro here is now Mine~" Yang then puts her right hand on Jaune's 6 pack Abs, making Jaune look at her with blush on his face

Then the Little Red Reaper steps in and try to push Yang away from Jaune

"No! He's mine Yang, Get your own!" Ruby didn't understand on what she's doing, But she doesn't like when Yang is touching her Brother/Master like that

"Oh come one Ruby, Sharing is Caring~" Then Yang push her develop chest to Jaune's right side, Despite Jaune doesn't feel anything from her yet

"NO!" Ruby then push her breasts to Jaune's left side, Despite with no breast at all

Tai felt the urge to just kill Jaune right there... But his Daughters loved Jaune and he wants them to be happy, Beside it will be good to have another guy in the house instead of a drunk that visits sometime

_***Flashback Ends***_

* * *

Since then, The two girls is trying their hardest on winning Jaune's affection for some reason, Ruby even ask her mother to be a better cook for cookies while Yang just lazy around the house and read magazines on life and stuff

"I'm up girls, But I'm going to head around Patch a little bit and explore then we train okay?" Jaune told them, Ruby was sad a little but understand that her brother is strong and didn't have enough time to see what Patch has to offer, Yang just shrug her shoulders and went downstairs

Jaune got up from his new bed and room, His room has everything from his apartment but even better now and more space a little, He then get's dress without his training clothes because he's taking a break for today and wears his Black Sneakers, Blue Pants and a Black Shirt, Then head downstairs and greet his "Mom" Summer Rose

"Hello Son!, How was your nap?" She ask him

"It was great Mom, I'm going to head out for and get some food for myself" He responded back on his new mom's question

"Why buy food if I already made it for you?" Summer was confused as to why are son is not eating her food today?

"It's not that I hate your food Mom, But I figure that Fast Food is what I'm going to eat for today because I'm going to explore Patch a little?" He then scratch his head in shame a little because his mom wants him to eat her food

"Well... Okay, But you better come back home mister! And If I don't see you back here in Midnight I'm coming for you" Summer said with a calm tone, But has a Dark Aura behind her that Jaune already got use to

"Okay Mom, Well I'm off!" Jaune then kiss Summer in the cheek and runs out of the house going to buy some food then explore Patch a little

"That boy~ I'm really glad that he's part of that family" Summer was glad that Jaune is now part of her and her family's lives

* * *

After Jaune left the house, He stops in Wendy's and orders a Baconator, Large Chill, and a Frosty for food, He then pay for his food and begins to eat, Then he saw a little girl with mix match color hair of Pink, Brown, and Black _**(Is it I forgot?) **_getting grab by the throat and being drag into a abandoned place right across Wendy

"I have to save her" Jaune then finish up his Burger and ask the waiter to get a small bag for his Chill and left the place and sneak his way into the Place

There was a few thugs guarding the entrance, While one of them is holding the girl by the throat and almost killing her

"What happened to the rest of my men bitch!" The Man holding the girl said, Jaune can guess that's the leader

The man then grabs out a sharp object which looks like a Knife and was ready to stab the girl to death and leave her to die, That's when Jaune was enraged on the whole display and then get up from his hiding and then sprint towards to the Thugs and Punch them to death

"Who the fuck is this kid?!" The Leader was in shock as the this blond kid from out of know where is punching his men to death in One Punch

The girl was also in shock by the blonde... Is he trying to save her?

Jaune One Punch all the thugs coming from his way then he stood face to face the ring leader who is in shock right now, Then he orders the rest of his men to kill him, But Jaune Punch them away and then rush to the Leader

"W-wait! We can just talk abou-" The Leader was about to negotiate with the Blond Boy, But then he got close to his face and this happened

"Serious Move... DEATH!" That's what the Leader and the girls heard then Jaune DEATH Punch him in the jaw and his head was blown out of his head, Then Blood begins to come out of it's dead corpse

Jaune doesn't kill, He wants to be a Hero and saved everyone in Remnant... But when he saw this man almost killing a girl for some reason, He can't stand that and his rage got the better of him... He has blood on his clothes now... But he can worry that later then he stare at the girl

"You okay?" Jaune said to her and she just nodded at him

The girl then took out a scroll and type it down at him

"Thank you for saving me?" The Girl said on it's scroll, Then Jaune now understand that this girl is a mute and can't talk

Then he got on his knees in front of her

"My Name is Jaune, Jaune Rose" Jaune said to her with a smile, The Girl blush on his smile and type her name

"My Name is Neapolitan" Neo said to Jaune

"Like the Ice Cream?" He said then laughs a little causing Neo to just pout at him about her name

"How about I call you Neo? How's that sound" Jaune ask her, Neo thought for a moment then just nodded her head as a yes

"Well, What should I do now? She doesn't look like she has anyway to go" Jaune thought about it a little than stared at Neo

"Hey Neo... want to live with me?" Jaune ask her making Neo look at him with Wide-eyed

"Listen, I don't care what happened with you or that guy over there, I'm just protecting the world from evil... So do you want to come with me?" Jaune stood up and raise his right hand to her

Neo stares at Jaune's hand for a moment... She was a psychopath and kills people for their Money... But with Jaune it felt like this is her chance to redeem herself and hide this dark past of hers

Then Neo took Jaune's hand and smles at him, Making Jaune just blush at her cute smile

"Well Neo, Let's meet my Mom" Jaune then smiles back at her and the two of them just holding hands, Jaune pick ups his Chill and the two of them walk out of the place and went back to Jaune's house

* * *

_**Done, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter I was on a writers block for a few moment then begin to write again, And yes this is a Harem story but Jaune doesn't realize it yet because he's still dense**_

_**Anyway I'll see you all later!**_

_**P.S, What's your guy Favorite Ships in RWBY?**_


	4. Jaune leaves Patch

**I_ hope you all enjoy this chapter guys, This version of mine is to recreate the story that TheDemonKingNaruto did on his own way, But there was this one thing that I hate about his own chapter... Is making Jaune a Faunus_**

**_I don't hate Faunus but I really can't picture that Jaune's role as a Faunus, Like what would he be a__ Fox Faunus?_**

**_Anyway, Never mind all that and I once again thank you all to even reading this and I'll see you all later._**

* * *

**_*Patch*_**

After saving Neo from the Thugs, Jaune took her hand and went to his house and there we say Summer with her mouth open in shock that her son got blood on his clothes

"Jaune Rose! Where did you get all those Blood?!" She shouted at him demanded him to answer her question

"I was saving this girl here by a couple of Thugs, They were about to kill her so I just in time saved her" Jaune then looks down in shame for some reason, And Summer noticed this also

"You killed those men... did you?" Summer said to her son

"Yeah... My anger got the better of me Mom" Jaune said to his Mom and thought he was in trouble of killing those Men

Then Summer hugs Jaune making him even more confused

"I don't like you killing anyone Son... But I really don't want to see you getting hurt" Summer use her motherly tone on Jaune, He remembers the time his "Real" Mom told him the same thing...

...

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mom" He then hugs her tight and the two embrace each other while keeping their tears in their eyes

Then Jaune got a tap on his right shoulder... It was Neo

"Oh and Mom this girl I save here is Neo, I don't think she has anywhere to live so can she stay here with us?" Jaune wants Summer to let Neo staying at this house

Summer looks at Neo's eyes... There was some Dark secrets she has inside but she wants to lock them inside to forget all about it and wants to redeem herself as a normal person and wants to stay with her son

"Okay Son, I'll let her stay with us and it's time to filed another Adoption papers?" Summer sigh thinking she has to take care another child in the house, 3 was enough but can she take care 4?

Then Neo hugs her and thanks her for letting her stay here

"Oh and Mom? Neo here can't talk she's a mute" Jaune ask his Mom because due to Neo can't speak it looks like she's going to use a scroll for a long time he thought

Then Neo type on her scroll in front of Summer

"Thank you so much for letting me stay her... Mother" She then for the first time shows a real smile on her "Mom" Neo doesn't remember on having a mom so she was glad to have one now

Then Summer hugs Neo because she thought that this girl never have a mother before and was experience this for the first time

"For now on Neo, Your name is Neo Rose, How's that sound?" Summer said to her and she just nodded her head

"Well... It looks like my family has grown larger" Summer smiles on how big her family has gotten ever since meeting Jaune

* * *

_***Few Weeks Later***_

To say the least, After Neo was introduce to Ruby and Yang they were glaring at her not wanting to have another new "Sibling" in their family, And it looks like they have another rival after Jaune's heart

Yang already kiss Jaune and he's all hers, But he doesn't feel the same way every time when she shows her "Assets" to him and he just looks at her in confusion

Ruby was Jaune's first Master/Brother/Lover, She doesn't understand why she's acting like this but she doesn't like it when Yang keep on touching all over him like he's a piece of meat! Now this "Neo" girl is now her sister it's also after Jaune? She hates that

Neo looks over at her new sisters and with a evil smile and just hold on Jaune's hand like her life depends on it, Because of the house is limited Jaune has to share his room with Neo and the girl hated that, While Neo was glad to share with her Brother/Lover

_**(Let me remind you guys the age level between the characters in the story**_

_**\- Jaune Rose (Arc) 13 Years Old**_

_**\- Yang Xiao-Long 13 years Old**_

_**\- Neopolitan Rose (Neo) 12 Years Old**_

_**\- Ruby Rose 11 Years Old**_

_**I made Neo younger in the story and she's older than Ruby because I can and it's kinda funny that Ruby's the youngest of the three)**_

Jaune however just stares at the girls confused as to why they are fighting for him? Was there was something to him that he doesn't know? He did remembers that Yang kept showing her "Assets" to him and he thought that she was playing a prank on him

And Ruby sometimes shows her Beowolf panties at him during training for no reason? He kept blushing and tell her to stop or he won't train her anymore and that's the end of that madness

With Neo however... She kept watching him threw the shadows all over the house, taking a walk, training, Hell She even tries to spy on him while he was in the shower?! Summer found out and tell her no or no more Ice Cream for her

Jaune hopes that these girls would just get along already and stop fighting over him like he's an Idiot or something

On the bright side his birthday is coming up and he's about to turn 14 soon, It was next week and Summer is already getting supplies for his birthday

"Jaune~ Can you help with this?" His mother called out to him outside, She was struggling to carrying a big presents which he guess for him I guess?

"Coming Mom!" He then ran outside and help his mother out and took it inside the house and look at the present

"This is for you Jaune, But you have to wait until it's your birthday okay?" Summer with a motherly tone said to him

"Sure Mom, I'm heading out for a bit!" Jaune then puts on his Black Sneakers and kiss his mom's cheeks and out threw the door

Neo saw that her brother/crush just left the house, She was going to follow him and tell him where he is going but Summer stops her and pull her back inside

* * *

_***Back with Jaune***_

He was walking around in Patch, It's a good place to live but also has Grimm nearby and it sucks sometimes, He then came across a Blond Monkey Faunus and a Blue haired guy walking in front of him and they look like they are new to the place, Then they both turn around and spoke with Jaune

"Hey do you live here?" The Monkey Faunus said to him

"Yes I do, Why?" Jaune with some concern in his voice

"Sun stop let me handle this, My name is Neptune and this is Sun and we are new here and this is the first time we seen Patch" The now named Neptune said to Jaune

"Oh well, Welcome to Patch how can I help?" Jaune then feels calm again and wants to know what these guys are looking for

"Well we wanted to explore this place and we need some kind of a guide in case we want to visit her again?" Sun really hope that this guy in front of him and Neptune can help

"I been around Patch a lot and I guess I can show you guys around, Come follow me" Jaune for some reason begins to excited, Because he doesn't have any guys to talk to just sisters to talk with

"Cool and don't want to sound to rude or anything, But what's your name?" Neptune ask Jaune

"My name is Jaune, Jaune Rose" Jaune then hands out a handshake to Neptune and he shakes it, Then at Sun and he too shakes it

* * *

Jaune was showing them around Patch and the two of them was impress of the place, They then told him why they are here because they are traveling place to place and explore around Remnant and soon joins a Academy to become a Huntsmen in the future

Jaune was surprise that, These two looks like his Age is already traveling the world... He then makes a decision

"Hey can I also travel with you guys?" He said to them and the two look at each other, Sun just shrugs his shoulders and Neptune just thinks for a moment

"You can, But I think it would be more fun if you travel alone Jaune, It's not that we don't trust you or anything I felt like this journey is for me and Sun only" Neptune felt bad that Jaune wants to joined them on their adventures

Jaune understands that, They he made a decision he's going to leave Patch for the first time for the long while

"After were done here, I'm going to leave Patch for the first time and see what the world looks like" He said to them

"Alright Jaune, Well me and Neptune here got to go another traveling and stuff and it's been fun hanging out with you, Do you have a scroll on you?" Sun ask him if he has a scroll

"Yeah I do, Why?" He said

"Do you have a number, I sometimes left Neptune and explore around Remnant myself and perhaps I see you again or I can just call you and say what's up" Sun responded his reason on asking his Number

"Okay" Jaune then grabs his scroll on his back pants and he shows his number at Sun and he's calling Jaune in case it works... It did

"Well Jaune, This isn't the last time we see each other so let's take a picture as our memory dude" Neptune said then pulls out his own Scroll and the three of them smile on the camera, Jaune was in the middle while Neptune and Sun were beside him

"I'll send it to you, And here's my number in case you see Sun in your travels" He then rings on Jaune's Scroll and it works

The three of them gives a bro fists and all three of them goes there separate ways for now...

Then Jaune looks at the night sky, And thinking what his is going to do next

* * *

_***Rose-Xiao-Long House***_

When Jaune came back he was greeted by Ruby who was always the first to greet him and hugs him for deer life

"You came back!" She said with a happy smile on her face

"Yeah I did Rubes, So where's mom at?" He ask and she points at where their mother is and she was cooking dinner for the family

"Hello I'm home Mom" Jaune walks in the kitchen and Summer with a happy smile look at her Son

"Welcome home Son! How was your walk?" She ask him

"It was okay, I meet these two awesome guys and we hung out a little" Jaune responded to his mom

Summer then looks at Jaune with some concern

"Their cool Mom, One of them was a Monkey Faunus name Sun, While the other one was a blue guy name Neptune" Jaune reacted fast because he doesn't want his mom to get a wrong idea that those men he talked with are trouble makers

"Well... Okay Jaune, Make sure you don't hang out with strange people" Summer then look at her boiling pot and it looks like her Water is done

Then Jaune looks at the Pot and inside has yellow strings inside of it

"We are having Pasta today Son" Summer knew what her son is thinking and he just smiles at her

"I'm going to change, Call me when it's ready!" He then runs upstairs and went his room

Summer stares at the same place on where her son stood a few moment and smiles

"My Family will never change, And Jaune will stay here until he's going to Beacon" Summer remembers her time in Beacon, With crazy stuff with her team... Those were the days

She then remembers Raven... Her best friend who left Tai and Yang alone after abandoned them and leave to return to her "Real" Family... her tribe, Then Summer came to Tai's house to make him feel better and after that it was history

_**(I still can't believed what just happened between Summer and Tai just making out and created Ruby)**_

Then Jaune came into their lives after he save her little Rose from danger, What she could tell is Jaune is strong enough to handle all the Grimm's alone and with his bare hands not even Tai can do that... But she also fears that something is coming after her son

"Ozpin..." She said in a low tone, Ozpin is going to drag Jaune and Ruby into his game of chess against the Grimm Queen that her team can't beat

But... She then thinks of Jaune again, She believes that he "Can" beat the Grimm Queen and saved them all from the destruction, She has faith in him... But for now he's in training to become even more stronger and he's going to need it in the future

* * *

Jaune pack up things up after he went inside of his room, Neo was waiting for him and wants to answers on why he's getting his things he sigh and tell Neo his plans on leaving and go traveling the world

Neo then gets up and get her things as well, Making Jaune confuse

"Neo wha-" He was cut off by her because she shoved her scroll on his face

"I'm coming with you Jaune, wither you like or not" Neo said on her scroll, She recently unlock her aura and semblance few weeks earlier it was Teleportation she can teleport anywhere she wants if she has enough Aura to keep it up, And will follow Jaune anywhere no matter where he hides

Jaune took a moment and then sigh, He knew that Neo will never take a "No" for a answer

"Aright then, Let's head downstairs first to eat then we leave okay?" He said and Neo nodded her head and both of them head down stars to eat Pasta

After that... It's time, Jaune and Neo got their things and threw them outside the porch, But before that Jaune as to write a note to his family

He then put his hands on his face and breath a little

"Okay... Let's go Neo" Neo nodded and the two of them left Patch for the first time, and Jaune is finally going to see what's out there in the world

* * *

_***Mourning***_

Summer Rose was up and got dress because today is Jaune's birthday! She then walks over to Ruby and Yang's room and knocks the door

"Ruby! Yang! Please wake up~" She said and heard some groans in the room which sounds like Yang and Ruby still wants to sleep

Then Summer got an Idea in her head

"Ruby if you don't get up~ Then no more cookies for you~" She said then heard a loud bang from the inside room and smirk that her little Rose got up and opens the door for her

"No Please don't take away my cookies!" Ruby begs her mother to not take away her precious cookies

"Jeez Ruby, I can't sleep if you keep making noise" Yang then got up and stretching her body

"Good mourning you two, I'm going to wake up Jaune and Neo so make sure you head downstairs for Jaune's birthday" Summer told them

Ruby then got excited to see her brother is turning 14! While Yang just shrugs her shoulders but in the inside hated that fact that Jaune is now older than her despite they are the same age!

Summer than goes to Jaune and Neo's room and knock their door

"Jaune! Neo! Open up it's time for you birthday Jaune!" She said and then noticed that the door was unlock and she steps inside the room and found the room was half empty

Summer begins to panic attack when she couldn't find Jaune or Neo anywhere, Then she noticed a note on Jaune's desk she picks it up and read it

* * *

_***Jaune's Note***_

_**"Deer Family,**_

_**I'm sorry that I left all of the sudden but I can't just stay here in Patch forever, It's time for me to explore what Remnant has to offer and I ask Neo to come with me and we will come back when we felt it's time**_

_**\- Ruby, If your reading this then I'm sorry for making you cry it wasn't my attention on doing it, And I hope you will forgive me for leaving like this and I hope you keep up your training**_

_**\- Yang, You were the one I wanted to beat the most to get into Signal but now... I don't care anymore ever since we became Siblings I felt that rage inside of me is gone, So I hope you won't come after me and when we do meet again it will be in Beacon, I'm heading over their when I'm 17 and I hope you improve when I'm gone**_

_**\- Tai, You were the best father figure I have since my old one, Even though we have some problems in the past when you got mad that Ruby and Yang keep on hugging me and you hit my head and calling me a idiot, I still love you old man**_

_**\- Summer, You are the BEST mother I have ever since my old family left me for dead, And I like to call you a Supermom for always being there and helping me from my problems and took me in the Family... But I afraid it's time you let me go Mom and I'll see you after when I pass Beacon... If I do**_

_**That's all I can say and me and Neo is leaving now and she also says sorry and goodbye as well, I'll make you proud of me when I become even more stronger and become a Hero I wanted in my dreams"**_

_**\- Love, Jaune Rose**_

* * *

Summer begins to cry out loud and the rest of her family comes in and look inside of the room, Most of Jaune and Neo's stuff is gone and Yang looks at the Note Summer drop onto the Floor

Yang then grits her teeth and her eyes turn Red, She sprinted out of the house hope to catch up with Jaune and make him come back and explain on why he's leaving

Ruby was like Summer, Tears coming from her eye as her brother just left to explore Remnant... Jaune last words in his note said keep on training, That's what she will do and when she made it to Beacon she's going to give her brother some beating for leaving her and mom!

Tai was also sad from Jaune leaving, He didn't like the boy at first but overtime he started to like his company in the house, Always looking to help no matter if they want it or not

Summer then get's up and walk over to Jaune's window and stares outside

"I know that you want to explore Remnant Jaune Rose and I understand that, But I'm going to get you back one way or another after all It is my duty to protect my family right" Summer muttering herself on getting Jaune back, She understands that he and Neo can protect themselves but they are still her kids and they needed their mother to protect them

_**(I kinda made Summer more of a Protective Motherly type, She doesn't like it when her family is not complete and will find them sooner or later)**_

* * *

_***Atlas***_

After Jaune and Neo left Patch, They wonders around the place and then found a boat with people inside, Jaune ask Neo to Teleport them inside and she did just that and the two was now waiting for their destination

After that Hours has past and the boat finally landed, It was a snow place which almost freeze both Jaune and Neo to death after they teleport out of the boat

"Shit! We better find a clothing store for this!" Jaune then full on sprinted away to find a clothes store followed by Neo

Then the two found a clothing store in went inside

* * *

The store clerk saw the two kids entering the store both almost freeze to death, So she walk up to them

"Can I help you two?" She ask them

"Is there any Winter clothes for me and her?" Jaune ask the lady

She then checks the back for any Winter clothes for Kids, Turns out there was a couple and she lead them over to where the clothes is

Then the little girl is typing a her scroll at the boy

"I want this one" She the points at the Pink Winter clothes for girls and Jaune just nodded his head and he grabs a Black version of it and both of them head to the changing room

Moments later, They both came out with new clothes in their system

Then the boy then looks at the gloves section and puts on both gray Fingerless gloves, and smiles on them

"How much are these?" He said to her

"For the clothes are 10 Liens, While the gloves are 5 so in total it is... 15 Liens" She said to the kids

Then the blond boy pulls out 15 Liens from his wallet and gave it to her, She took the Liens and wait until a receipt comes and give it to them

"Thank you for stopping buy" She said to them and they wave a hand to her and left

* * *

"Okay we got Clothes Now, Let's explore the place Neo" Jaune said to her and she nodded her head and the two of them walks around the place

Then Jaune bump into a girl with White hair

"Oh sorry!" Jaune said to her

"Watch where you going Dolt!" She responded back to him

"Sorry I'm new around here and I don't know where to go?" Jaune said to her

"Wait you don't know who I am?" The white hair girl said in shock a little

"Should I? I just said I'm new around here and I didn't have knowledge outside of Patch" Jaune responded back at her question

"We should help him Sis" Another person beside the White girl was... Another her?

"I suppose so Bleiss, If he said he's new here then it must be true" The girl said

"Don't mind her she's a Tsundere, I'm Bleiss, Bleiss Schnee and this is Weiss Schnee, Were twins if your wondering Handsome~" Bleiss said to Jaune

Then Jaune looks at the similar difference between Weiss and Bleiss, They are indeed the same just different colors

_**(Oh yeah~ I'm bringing Bleiss Schnee into the story guys and I hope you all know who Bleiss is, She's like a opposite version of Weiss)**_

"Well my name is Jaune... just Jaune, and this here is Neo" Jaune didn't want to use "Rose" his last name anymore in case that Summer will go after him

Neo nodded at them, But was anger that this two was looking at her brother/crush

Then a limo pulled up beside the two Schnees

"Lady Weiss and Bleiss, We have arrived" Klein said

"Perfect! Klein I'm ask that you allowed this stud and his sister with us to the Schnee manor" Bleiss said to Klein making him confused for a moment

"Bleiss! What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted at her dark hair twin sister

"I want to get to know him sis, And I'm sure you want to too~" Bleiss said making Weiss blush but she got into the limo and hide her face

"Well get in you two, Your about to visit the Schnee manor" Bleiss then waits until Jaune make's his decision

"Okay, Neo let's go" Neo was looking at her brother in disbelief but decided against it... For now

The two enters the Limo and then head to the Schnee Manor

* * *

_**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter I'm so tired and going to sleep now... Before that Reviews!**_

_**\- Batman1998, I didn't think that Ruby would be Jaune's Genos but it was kinda funny now that I think about it**_

_**\- Warrior of Six Blades, For your first question for chapter 1, Like I said it's not really mine it was a bit of a recreate version of the original by TheDemonKingNaruto, And I don't remember of Saphron even let Jaune staying at her house just to head to Signal in the first place**_

_**And for your Second Question, Yes Jaune did have to train himself to overcome his strength to avoid killing people because of his dream of becoming a hero, As for Ruby yes she does has some genius things for weapons but remember that she's only 11 years old and need more training**_

_**As for Jaune and Salem, Yeah when I finally reach the End part between them fight it's going to be cool I guess, I haven't thought about it yet so guess we all have to wait **_

_**Oh and Jaune can easily just One Punch her and she can regenerate her body again... I'm planning something about that, If you know what I'm talking about~**_

_**\- X3runner, Your right about Ruby having some competition for Jaune's love, And remember that Jaune is still dense in the story and it will be interesting to see he finally gets it and do something about it, As for him dressing as Saitama... Maybe keep some girls away from him a little**_

_**\- Silver-Eyed Knight, I was also disappointed when TheDemonKingNaruto didn't update his own story and thank for the support and I will continue this project until I give it up and send it to someone else**_

_**\- Guest, You could say that the old fic is based when Jaune's dad left Jaune to die in Patch, No the dad did it himself behind his family's back and when he's going to hear a certain someone making a name for himself, Then he'll be scared**_

_**\- Guest, Dragonslayer, Lancaster, White Knight, Black Knight (Bleiss), Knightshade, Arkos, or any other relationships in RWBY universe**_

_**\- Echonic, Yeah just like I said, Jaune's is not bald his hair on his left got White of he color from the shattered moon itself as for calling him a "Old man" is a understatement**_

_**\- Godwar3426, Again I'm also disappointed that TheDemonKingNaruto didn't update his stories, Until he do I'm going with my version of it for now**_

_**Jezz that was a mouthful, again I hope you all like this chapter and I'll see you all later.**_

_**P.S, I swear man... Can someone please do RWBY watches One Punch Man! Please!**_


	5. Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015 (Worst Writer)

_**Sorry guys no new chapters for the day because I'm sick... again, But I'm here to tell you guys this guy who is making the most disappointing story I have ever seen in history, Now I hope you guys won't fucking defend him or something like that**_

_**This Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015 is the worst writer I have ever seen, If you guys don't believe me then check his story and tell me what the hell is?**_

_**He did the Huntermen's Hunter-verse, Which is like Dicknouget's Arc-Verse knockoff version of it but with three Jaune's making out with either Pyrrha or Weiss **_

_**(Laughing in the background, That was me)**_

_**Then he got the idea to just "Complete" the story without giving us the answers on what the story is all about, Saying that "Due to a fucking Jackass I'm changing the name, I was in a Fucking rush to find a job" Really? a job**_

_**Look I get that all of us need money to fucking survive in the world in stuff and it's really hard to find a job with out High School Degree, But come on surely it can't be that hard right? (Wait forget that I said that)**_

_**Also I'm not asking to be called out again by him or anyone one else for that matter, I'm interested in what's best for us writers even newer ones to improve our stories by asking some advice with other skilled writers**_

_**And if I do find a job, I'm not going to care I'll still going to write FanFiction while doing a "Job" at my workplace**_

_**As for Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015, If you somehow find this Fuck Off and write a better story than I'll change my mind about your so "Stories"**_

_**Anyway, I'll be sure to post a new chapter for Universe of Jaune Arc and Becoming a Strongest Huntsmen very soon, As always I'll see you all later.**_


End file.
